My Everything
by Devins Girl1029
Summary: Hey check out my new story and write me review and tell me what you think
1. Preview

**My Everything**

**Insight:**

** I had to admit, stealing this moment, right here, with him, I never thought it could be possible to love someone so much. I wanted to be with him forever. I felt this special connection towards him that I couldn't ignore.**

** Sitting here watching the stars was the most amazing thing I had ever done. It even beat the moment my Aunt Linda scored me backstage passes to the Nickelback concert and I got to meet Chad Kroeger. Now do you see how much he means to me?**

** Deric pointed at the sky and gasped, "Look! A shooting star! Go ahead make a wish." What could I possibly wish for? The night was perfect, he was perfect and that just made everything perfect. "Let me guess? You think everything's perfect and you're not sure what to wish for?" I nodded a little embarrassed at how well he knew me and how little I knew about him. "Why don't you wish for your father or help for your mother?" Until, that moment I had completely forgotten about reality.**

** "Ok, well, I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to wish for.", I replied shmirkishly.**

** "Oh really? Why's that?" he asked curious.**

** "Because silly, if I tell you, then it won't come true." He smiled at me with those amazing golden eyes. I looked up at the star still soaring across the night sky. It seemed to almost be coming closer to us. I closed my eyes and began to wish. I wished that my family life was the way it was before. When we were all one, big, happy family.**

** After that, a sudden crash sound gave me a fright. When I went to open my eyes, all I can remember is blacking out. That was no shooting star.**


	2. A Big Move

**Chapter 1: A Big Move**

** I couldn't believe it. I did not fucking believe this! I never thought I'd see the day when my mom would actually get the courage to move away from my dad and take me and my brother with her. I mean, I understand why. I just never thought about actually moving to a different state. **

** Just last month we were all happy and sitting around the table enjoying our favorite meal together. Roast beef, mash potatoes with puddles of gravy, and lots and lots of beef broth noodles. We'd always talk about our day and laugh at dad's sarcasm. We weren't a perfect family, but we were happy. Well, up until last week that is.**

******_**Flashback****_

_** It was a horrific Monday afternoon. At least it was summer. I didn't have school, but it was so groggy out to do anything. The sky was dark and the grey clouds were rolling in. I walked to the open window in my bedroom and smelled the coming of rain. Then suddenly, another smell entered my nose. Mmmm chocolate chip pancakes. Mom was in a good mood today she always made pancakes when she was happy. I hurried and got dressed and went downstairs.**_

_** As a ran down the 26 steps to the kitchen I overheard the 10 'o clock news say that there was a storm watch today. I glanced at the mini TV that sat on the bar in the kitchen. Then I heard mom humming. She heard me and turned around to greet me, "Good morning Tally. Looks like it's just you and me this morning."**_

_** "Where's Dad and Cameron?", I asked confused. Wondering where they'd go this early in the morning.**_

_** "Cammeron just got his hunting license yesterday and he just begged your dad to take him out.",she chuckled.**_

_** "Oh, I see so why are you in such a good mood today?"**_

_** "My boss just called and I got the promotion!", she exclaimed**_

_** "Really mom? That's fantastic!",I squealed and hugged her. Mom loved her job. She designed wedding gowns. Beautiful wedding gowns that her clients absolutely loves. She hopes to become famous at it one day. She wishes to see a celebrity wearing one of her ball gowns. So getting this promotion was highly important to her and being there a good fifteen years, she deserved it.**_

_** So mom and I celebrated by eating her delicious chocolate chip pancakes and laughing and talking and just enjoyed each others company. Maybe today wouldn't be such a gloomy day after all, but, I was wrong.**_

_** About 3 o' clock, it started raining. Light at first and then it came down hard. Mom and I started getting worried about Cammeron and dad. They were out in the woods for a couple of hours and it was raining cats and dogs outside. But, a little after 3:30 the door had opened and they had stumbled in the house wet and muddy.**_

_** "Oh, goodness look at you poor guys! Let's get those wet close off of you and get you all cleaned up into some dry ones!, mom explained. As she started taking Cammeron's cammoflogue jacket off. While she did it I took notice to the expression on my dad and brother's faces. Dad was smiling a smile that looked so evil and sadistic, a fake smile perhaps? Cammeron, well, he was't smiling at all and I swear if it wouldn't have been for the rain it'd almost looked like he'd been crying. I never seen him so sad. Mom had them up the stairs and when she came back down she started supper.**_

_** We all sat down at the table, my dad and brother had the same expression on their face as they did when they walked in the door, but mom being up on her high horse about the job promotion didn't take notice. It was quiet at the table. Not how it normally was. Someone always had something to say. "So, I have very exciting news!", mom exclaimed breaking the silence. Still, no one said anything. Cammeron slurped his spaghetti and dad just stared blankly across the room. Seeming to almost be spacing out. Almost a minute had gone by before dad replied.**_

_** Oh, really hunny that's wonderful." Now mom knew something was up. Dad never called her honey ever. Mom began eating again with a look on her face that said to me that she was pondering what was wrong with her son and husband. 5 minutes went by. **_

_** Suddenly mom slammed her silverware down on the mahogony table hard. "Alright somebody better tell me what the hell is going on now! What the hell is wrong with you two?" I was stunned by her voice and her actions but my curiosity peaked and I wanted to desperately know too. More silence. A minute went by. Dad had finished his last bite and excused himself from the table. Mom and I watched him leave the table as Cammeron just sat there burying his face into his plate. We saw dad darting for the door. Mom screamed, "Richard! Richard! Where the hell do you think you're going it's raining cats and dogs outside!" My dad paying no attention left without a word to any of us. With the slamming of the door Cammeron started crying.**_

_** "Cammeron, what's wrong?",I asked worried for my little brother.**_

_** "It's okey sweetie. I don't know what daddy's problem is but he'll be back. What happened? Did you two get in an argument or something.",Mom asked worried sick for Cammeron.**_

_** "Kind of, but I'm not crying because of that.",Cammeron sobbed wildly, "I...I'm crying because...daddy raped me!"**_

_** My mom was wrong like I was about the events that occured that day. Today was a gloomy day and that day was the last day I ever saw my dad.**_

** Now here we were. A broken messed up family packing up the car to move to the great state of Georgia. I begged my mom to stay and at least move to a different town but not a different state but I knew this was all for the good of Cammeron. Poor little guy was still traumatized of what happened and who wouldn't be? We all were. I begged mom to let me stay and live on my own. I only had 3 more months until I was 18 but living alone didn't fly well with my mom. As soon as I know it we were leaving West Virginia and on a plane to Georgia.**


	3. Deric

**Chapter 2: Deric**

**The first thing I woke up to was breakfast. Mmm, it smelled so good. I was just to lazy to get out of bed. What was today? I looked at the clock. 11:30 A.M. It had to be Saturday. Mom always had breakfast about 12 on Saturdays. I hopped out of bed lazily and hobbled over to my mirror. I always liked to look at myself in the morning. I looked at my messy, blonde bed head and awesome 6-pack. Glad I started working out this summer. **

** Suddenly, I heard a car coming and I peeked out my window. It was pulling up to the house next to us that had gone up for sale a month ago. We were getting new neighbors. I wonder if they had a kid my age. Summers have always been boring when you have nobody to hang with. I watched the moving van follow in behind them. I saw a woman get out of the car from the drivers seat, I assumed she was their mother. She had short red hair and was very slender and tall. Then, I saw a little boy get out of the car. The kid looked about the age of Justin. Great, another little twirp to annoy me. He looked like a nerd he had short brown hair and glasses. Then, finally the other car door opened. I crossed my fingers hoping it to be someone around my age. It was, a stunningly, hot babe! She was semi-tall with long carmal colored hair. I began to stare for what seemed like hours and then I realized I was drooling and came back to reality. I smelled breakfast again, took one last look in the mirror and dashed to the closet.**

** Everything was disorganized and layin on the floor, clothes were everywhere. Mom yelled at me every week to clean it but I'm too busy...ok, ok i mean I'm too lazy. I saw a white muscle shirt and picked it up. I sniffed it to see if it smelled good, it did, and I put it on and headed down stairs. Mom, Dad, and Carter were already sitting at the table stuffing their faces. I pulled up a chair and went to sit down myself.**

** Deric, later I'm going to make a huge helping of lasagna and I want you and Carter to go and take it to our new neighbors.", Mom replied.**

** "But mom! Why me? I'm busy designing my XPX303900 Digi Robot!", Carter complained.**

** "Honey, you and your brother can do this one thing for me and besides, they have a son about your age whose into things like that as well, maybe he can help you."**

** "Ok! I'm in!" I didn't mind anyway. I really wanted to meet that girl. For some reason I had this strange attraction to her.**


	4. Girl Meets Boy

**Chapter 3: Girl Meets Boy**

** I slept most of the plane ride here. We arrived to our new house in Georgia about 11:30. I stepped out of the car and looked at my surroundings. Trees, trees, trees, and more trees. Oh, and a big, blue house to the right of me. It was a beautiful house. It intrigued me for some reason. I was set back in reality when I heard the roaring of the moving van come up behind me. **

** Mom walked up to the house first, followed by Cammeron. I slowly walked up the creaky porch steps and into the old person smelling house. The living room furniture was covered in bubble wrap. To the left was the kitchen and in the middle of the living room were a set of stairs. Well, I better go pick out a room, I thought. I peaked up the steps. 5 doors. I opened up the first door only to see more steps. The light didn't work and plus the steps were very creepy so I didn't dare go up. Second door was a bathroom. It looked old and crusty. Ew, I deffinately was going to be takin a shower for awhile. The third door was a bedroom. No, not just a bedroom. This bedroom had a balcony. I went towards the balcony and looked across to the big, blue house. There was a window right across from the balcony. I liked and wanted the room but I hoped that there wuld b no creepy stalker to watch me on the other side. I hated this place, but I finally built up enough enthusiasm to want to run down and tell mom which room I chose.**

** They weren't in the living room, so I looked in the kitchen. No one in here either. I walked twords the window and breathed in a breath of fresh air and got a hint of lasagna in the wind. Ew, I hate lasagna. I walked outside to find mom and Cammeron grabbing boxes from the moving van. I went to help them and we mostly spent the rest of the day packing. At 3 o' clock the doorbell rang.**

** Mom went to the door to answer it. As she did, I saw two young teenage boys standing in the door way. The one that looked about my age spoke. "Hello, I'm Deric Anderson and this is my little brother Carter. We live right next door and we wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood by bringing over an entree of lasagna." He seemed so awkwardly proper. He seemed to be putting on the "well brought up gentlemen act. I could see right through those kind of guys. I've been with a ton of losers to know.**

** "Well isn't that sweet of you boys? I'm Christina Limbergman. Won't you please come in?" They nodded as they stepped inside the house. "These are my kids, Tally and Cammeron. Tally and Cammeron this is Deric and Carter Anderson are new next door neighbors. I'll let you guys get aquainted while I put this delicious looking lasagna in the oven to keep warm." I scrunched my nose up. Deric smiled at me. He probably thinks I'm cute. He wants in my pants like all the other guys, great. He's probably the one with the window across from my balcony. **

** Cammeron spoke to Carter, "So, do you like model trains?"**

** "Of course there so awesome! Why do you have some?"**

** "Yeah wanna see?"**

** "Yeah!", and that was the end of Carter and Cammeron as they raced up the stairs. Leaving me in an awkward state with this hormonal boy. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair.**

** "So, uh I hope you like the lasagna. It's my moms special recipe." Awh, how sweet he was trying to be nice. Should I tell him that I don't like the lasagna? Maybe I should give it a try. I havn't had lasagna in four years since Cammeron's worm project went all through the leftover lasagna we had that day. **

** "Thanks, I'll give it a try." It wasn't a lie. I told myself I'd try it. He smiled and nodded. Then there was silence.**

**(Deric's P.O.V)**

**(D.P.O.V)**

_**Gosh she's so hott! For the first time in my life I'm speechless! What do I say? Should I ask her out? What if she has a boyfriend? Should I ask if she has a boyfriend? Why am I so nervous I've been with thousands of pretty girls before. Why is Tally different? **_**It seemed like hours had gone by. I knew I had to say something. "So, uh, where are you guys from?"**

** She bit her lip and looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes. "Were from West Virginia."**

** "Oh, cool, so why did you guys decide to move?"**

** "Deric, uh, that'd kind of personal."**

** "Oh, sorry." **_**Damnit Deric! Why'd you have to be a nosey prick now she probably thinks your a complete ass!**_

__**"No, it's ok. It's just we just met and everythi-"**

** "Oh good! You guys are getting along that's great!", Ms. Limbergman interrupted. I was kinda glad I was starting to feel embarrassed as to where the convorsation was heading. "Tally I really would like to do some cleaning and make some homey touches. Deric would you mind showing Tally around the neighborhood?"**

** "Oh. mom it's ok I can stay here and help if you'f like?" **_**Why'd she say that? Damnit I knew I made a bad first impression. Gosh I'm SO STUPID!**_

__**"No really Tally I insist go and get to know Deric a little better. It'd be nice to know you made at least one friend, besides I'd like some alone time. Deric, do you mind?"**

** I didn't think Tally really wanted me to but her mom wanted some alone time. I smiled. "Sure, Ms. Limbergman. Not a problem."**

** "Great. Have her home around 10?"**

** "Sure thing." Tally and I walked tword the door. I opened the door up for her and we walked out to the porch and down the creaky steps.**

** Tally turned around and looked at me. "So, what's there to do in this small town?"**


	5. Oh, The Place You'll Go

**Chapter 4: Oh, The Places You'll Go**

**(T.P.O.V)**

** At this point I was willing to go just about anywhere and do just about anything to get my mind off the fact that my mother wanted her alone time. When she had her alone time, that usually meant she thought about dad and when she thought about dad that meant she was bound to get depressed. When she got depressed she would drink and sometimes even, cut herself. I caught her once. I walked in on her slitting her wrist with a sharp kitchen knife. She looked at me horrified and hugged me and said she'd never do it again. But, I would walk into the bathroom and see dried blood in the sink or even when I'd do laundry I'd see stained blood on the bath towels. I wanted Deric to help me get my mind off this without him knowing about my hell of a life.**

** "Well, there's this cool pizza restaurant uptown if you're hungry? And usually after I grab a bite to eat I like to go bowling if you'd like to have some fun?",Deric said politely.**

** "Sure, I love Italian. . .and rolling balls to hit things.",I felt my face get hot. That was a dumb thing to say. Damn my mouth! He chuckled and smiled.**

** "Ok, let's just walk over to my house and get the car.",We walked across the dead grass over to the big, blue house. We walked up to his garage and he pressed a big, red button and the garage door opened to reveal a cherry red Mustang Convertible. Lucky dog. "I'll be right back. I just need to go in and get the keys.",I nodded and walked around the perimeter of the car to check it out. The tires were Road Hugger Radial GT's on Factory Rally Rims. The car was a 1963. It was old but it was beautiful. My dad was a mechanic. He taught me a little about cars when I was little and I grew attatched to them. I love to hear a really nice engine purrr. I know that sounds weird but it's true. **

** I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see an adult man looking at me oddly. He had on overall bibs and blue jeans. He was going slightly bald and had a big old beer belly. "Hi, I'm Tally Limbergman. I just moved here. Are you Deric's dad?",I asked unsure, hoping I got the answer right.**

** "Yea, that's right. The name's Daniel. Daniel Anderson.",He stuck out his hand for me to shake it. "You and Deric going on a date?"**

** "Oh, no Mr. Anderson, we just met. He's just showing me around the town.",I nervously replied. I heard the slamming of a door and turned around to see Deric holding the keys to his mustang.**

** "You ready to go Tally?",Deric asked. I nodded. "See you later dad.",I went to the passenger side to get in but Deric raced in front of me and grabbed my car door for me. I smiled and got in. He shut the door and got in the drivers seat. He inserted the brass keys into the ignition and I heard that incredible engine purr. I closed my eyes and I seriously let out a moan. O my god, I was so embarrassed! I opened my eyes to look at him and see if he heard me and he must of by the way he was looking at me. He smirked, "You like that sound huh?",I nodded, embarrassed, "Me too. The engine is a 326 Stock. 3-Speed on the floor original." The way he said that made it have such a ring to it. "You like cars?"**

** "Yea, I do.",I smiled. We both started laughing.**

** "Ok, so were off to **_**Paul's Party Pizza Palace Palooza**_**.",I laughed as we were backing out of the driveway. What a weird name.**

** We walked into the restaurant and I followed Deric to a two-seater table in the corner. The stools were spinny. A waitress with black, curly hair came to the table. "Hello, Deric. Who's your lady friend?",she winked.**

** "Rhonda, this is Tally Limbergman. She just moved here. I'm showing her around."**

** "Well, hi Tally nice to meet you. Welcome to the great town of Catoosa, Georgia. We have the best pizza in town. What can I get you two to drink?"**

** "I'll take a Mountain Dew. What about you Tally?"**

** "Same."**

** "Alrighty, I'll be right back with those."**

** Rhonda left and again Deric and I were left to have an awkward conversation. We didn't even speak in the car. Deric turned his radio on and we listened to ACDC most of the ride here. "So is Mountain Dew your favorite drink?",he asked.**

** "Yes actually. I don't why. I just always had a thing for green. Green eyes, green drinks. . .green objects.",I laughed as I realized I was rambling.**

** "Same here.",he chuckled. "Green's a beautiful color. I mean the first thing I noticed of you close up was those gorgeous green eyes." Did he really just say that and mean it. His face was getting red. He must not of believed he said it either. I smiled. So did he, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward."**

** "No, it's ok. I enjoyed the compliment." I did really enjoy it. It was really the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I was beginning to feel something for Deric. **_**No, stop it Tally! Can't you see? He's using cheesy pick up lines to reel you in.**_** That's what my head screamed. But, for the first time in a long time, I yearned to listen to my heart, but it was still to hurt to feel it completely. **

** Rhonda came back with out Mountain Dews. "Are you ready to order?",she asked.**

** "Do you like Hawiaan pizza?",Deric asked me. I nodded and smiled. I loved Hawiaan pizza it was my favorite. But I absolutely loved it with green peppers. "Rhonda will take a medium Hawiian pizza and put green peppers on it would ya?"**

** I gasped. I was beginning to seriously think he could read my mind. I looked at him across the table smiling.**

** "What's the matter? I thought you liked green things?"**

** "I, uh, do it's just weird cause I was just thinking of how much I loved Hawiian pizza with green peppers."**

** "I guess great minds think alike.",he smiled.**

** For the rest of the time I got Deric to talk about his home life to avoid talikng about mine. His little brother Carter was a genius. His mother wanted to be a cook. His father was a plumber. He had two Siberian Huskeys. One male, one female. Sage (female) and Husk (male). **

** We finished eating our delicious Hawiian pizza with green peppers and sipping our green Mountain Dews and then we headed to Deric's car smiling and laughing. We got in the car and Deric went to put the keys into the ignition, but this time instead of hearing that beautiful engine purr, there was nothing. The car didn't start. Deric got out and popped the hood.**

**Car trouble.**


	6. Anything I Can Do YOU Can Do BETTER!

**Chapter 5: Anything I Can Do YOU can do BETTER?**

**(D.P.O.V.)**

** "SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed. I was furious! Of all nights for my car want to act up it had to be this night. Why? I got out of the car and walked toward the front of my car. The hood had hot steam coming out of the top. I popped the hood to examine the problem. I looked over to see the radiator sparking. I went to touch it to examine it better. "OUCH! SON OF A BITCH!" I was such a dumbass of course it was hott!**

** "Is everything ok?" Tally asked politely.**

** "Yeah everything's fine."**

** "Do you need any help?"**

** "No Tally I got it." Tally said her dad used to teach her alot about cars, she liked them. I had no intention of letting Tally showing me how to fix my own car. I mean I don't mind her having interest in cars. When I started my car for the first time and to hear her moan like that gave me such a HUGE hard on. Deric stop it! You just met the girl today! My mind screamed at me. Ok, back to the car issue. I took off my shirt to use it as a rag to try and see what was wrong with the radiator. "Tally? Can you do me a favor and try starting the car again?" I watched as she straddled her body over to the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. I watched the radiator as she did so. It still didn't start.**

** I could see that the fan wasn't moving. "Damnit!" I was probably gonna have to buy a damn piece for my car to get it working again.**

** "Are you sure you don't need help?" She asked again.**

** "NO TALLY!" I snapped at her I didn't mean to and before I knew it I heard the car door slam. **

** She walked up to me and stared at the hood. "So, what's the problem then?"**

** "I need to buy a new radiator fan it's broken."**

** She looked at me and then at the hood again. "Give me your shirt."**

** "What?" I asked shockingly. I knew what she said I just can't believe she was going to try and fix my car. How embarrassing! **

** "Give...me...your...shirt." She paused sarcastically between every word. I rolled my eyes and handed over my shirt to her. She fondled with the radiator a couple seconds and then turned back to me. "Try starting the car again."**

** "Tally, I think we both know it's not going to start."**

** "Stop arguing with me and start your damn car." She demanded. How demeaning. I slid in the car and turned the key. Nothing. I got back out of the car. **

** "See I told you. Now stay here I'm going to go to the auto body shop and go buy a new radiator fan."**

** "No."**

** "No? Are you gonna come with me then?"**

** "No Deric. I'm not staying or coming with you. I mean you don't have to buy a new radiator fan." I looked at her confused unsure of what I should say next. Afraid of something stupid coming out of my mouth. "The radiator circulates coolant through the engine block and back into the radiator to drain heat. When the radiator malfunctions the coolant gets too hot as it circulates; this causes the coolant to over-expand and create damaging pressures." I looked at her even more confused. "Your car's overheated."**

** "So, what should we do?" I asked.**

** "Just wait here for awhile for it to cool down." She shut the hood and hopped on the top. I joined her. She smiled. I loved to make her smile. I wanted to make convorsation. **

** "So, how do you like our date so far?" I asked seeing how she'd react.**

** "Date? We just met." I smiled. She smiled. I looked at her. Into her beautuful green eyes. I wanted to tell her what I was feeling. **

** "Tally I know we just met but I gotta be honest. I'm a total jerk. When it comes to girls I can get them with no problem, but, when I first saw you, for the first time I was speechless. I never felt this way around a girl before."**

** "Really?" Tally asked.**

** "Yes, Tally really." I gazed into her eyes and she smiled as she gazed into mine. I really wanted to kiss her so I leaned toward her lips to see if she would let me. To my surprise she started moving toward mine. She closed her eyes and then I closed mine. We moved closer, closer. We were so close I could feel her warm breath on my lips.**

** "Am I interrupting something?" Rhonda interrupted. Tally's face begin to turn a hot pink. **

** "Um, no Rhonda. Uh we were just talking about telekenises and seeing if we could read each others minds." I stuttered. That was a stupid response. Rhonda knew better.**

** "Uh huh, well, I thought you two might like some refreshments since you were just sitting out here...telecommuting." She busted up laughing. I felt like a complete idiot.**

** "Thanks Rhonda." Tally politely replied and grabbed the drinks after Rhonda's tray and handed one to me. **

** "No problem sweetie. Welp, I better get back inside and let you two get to back to consontrating on reading each others minds." She walked away chuckling. I rolled my eyes. **

** I looked at Tally sipping on her soda. She stopped and looked at me and we both started laughing. There was pretty much silence from both of us slurping and thinking about our almost kiss. When we were finished with our sodas I took Tally's empty styrofoam cup and tossed it in the trash to the right of us. I asked Tally if she was ready to go and she nodded and we hopped in the car and this time the car started. We were off to the bowling alley.**

** We got to Bill's Bowling Ballroom and walked inside. The lights were bright and the music was loud. I leaded Tally to the counter where I saw Bill standing. "Hey Deric. How's it going. Who's the girl?"**

** "Hey Bill, this is Tally, Tally this is Bill the owner of this bowling alley."**

** "Hi Bill."**

** "Are you new?" Bill asked Tally. **

** "Yes, I'm showing her how to have fun in this small town." I chimed in.**

** "Well, looks like your a luck lady Tally. Deric here knows how to have tons of fun." Bill patted my shoulder and laughed. "So what's your size?"**

** "Excuse me?" Tally sounded offended.**

** "Tally he means the size of your shoe."**

** "Oh, uh, 7." She now sounded embarrassed. I laughed. What was on her mind?**

** "Ok so a 13 and a 7 right?" I nodded. I looked at Tally to see how her reaction was to my feet size. To see if she was impressed. Cause they say that your dick size pretty much matches your shoe size and boy mine was on the dot. I turned to look at Tally but she didn't seem impressed. In fact, she looked like she wasn't even paying attention. "Ok here ya go, enjoy your game."**

** "Thanks Bill." We turned to look for a lane that was open. "Ok. You go pick the lane and I'll go pick the balls. Which ball do you want?"**

** "The lime green one." Of course, I should have known. She smiled at me and I smiled at her as I turned to grab our balls.**

** Tally was beating my ass! We were on our last game. We had played two already and she beat me in both of them with her incredible turkeys! We were on our last roll. I was up. I took my stance. Swung my arm back as far as I could. Walked up to the lane swiftly and whipped the ball forcefully out of my hand. I watched as it stayed pretty much in the middle. It was looking good, looking, so good, oh no it was leaning right, leaning right, leaning right and into the gutter. It was officialy a gutter ball.**

** "My turn." Tally giggled. She almost seemed to tease me as she walked up to claim her green ball. Bending over to pick it up. Her tight buns right in front of me. Deric stop it! It's only the first date I kept trying to tell myself. She took her awkward looking but firm position. Seeming to concentrate intensely. She swung back and released. The ball was leaning slightly left. Still left, still left, still left, moving to the center and..."STRIKE! I WIN AGAIN!" She screamed jumping up and down.**

** "Wow. You're just too good at everything"**

** "Why thank you" She smiled cheerfully and batted her beautiful long eyelashes.**

** "Let's get you outta here and let me take you home before your mother gets worried and wonders where you've been all night." We walked outside and towards the car when we heard someone yell my name.**

** I turned around. "Hey Anderson! Who's the chick?" It was Eddie and Sage. Two tough punks that I used to hang around with before things got...complicated.**

** "She's not a chick Eddie, she's a girl, respect her." I could feel Tally cling tight to me.**

** "Ok, who's the girl?" Sage snarled.**

** "This is Tally." I said stepping forward blocking Tally.**

** "Is she your girl?" Eddie asked.**

** I looked at Tally. "No, were just friends." I didn't want to say that but I didn't want her to rush things with her either.**

** "Then uh, hey Tally. What's say you ditch this loser and come have a good time with the Ed man!" He chuckled sadistically.**

** "Get lost and leave her alone Eddie!"**

** "Hey Anderson why don't you shut up! I was talking to Tally. So whatch you say sexy?"**

** "Hell no!" Tally shouted.**

** "Excuse me!" He shoved me out of the way and grabbed Tally I went to lunge after him but Sage held me back. I struggled to get free then as soon as I know it I hear a punch and look in front of me and Eddie's on the ground. "You crazy bitch!" Eddie screamed.**

** Sage let go of me and went to help Eddie up. I went and grabbed Tally and held her close before they could get to her again. When Eddie got up his nose was bleeding. She must of swung pretty good. Not bad for a girl. They looked at Tally and I for a moment. "Come on Sage let's go. But you watch it chick!" They turned and bolted off as I lid Tally in the direction of the car and drove her home.**

** I opened Tally's car door. Walked her to her porch. Arm in arm. We went up the steps. Stopped at the door. "Deric? Are we just friends?"**

** I awkwardly put my hands in my pockets and let out a deep sigh. "Honestly Tally I don't want to be just friends. I mean I know we just met today but I feel a strong connection towards you, but if you're not ready, yes, we'll be friends."**

** She smiled. "Deric, I had a really good time tonight."**

** "Even the ending?"**

** She thought about it and smiled. "Hey at least **_**I**_** didn't get hurt." She chuckled.**

** I laughed. "Yeah that's definately a good thing. Then your mother would never let me take you out again."**

** "So you wanna see me again Deric Anderson?" She smiled.**

** "Yes, I really, really do." She smiled even wider and moved closer to me.**

** "Then kiss me." She closed her eyes.**

** I was shocked. Did she want to be my girlfriend? I leaned into her kiss her. Our lips touched and it was like this magnetic force just flowed through. Like we were being lifted off the ground surrounded by millions of exploding fireworks. I couldn't stop kissing her. I didn't want to stop kissing her. This feeling was too amazing for words. One of the lights came on and she pulled away to look. She looked back at me and giggled.**

** "So does this mean were dating?" I asked.**

** She bit her lip and smiled and opened her door. "Goodnight Deric."**

** "Goodnight Tally." She closed her door. I headed home with a smile across my face. It was a great night.**


	7. Back To Reality

**Chapter 6: Back To Reality**

**(T.P.O.V)**

** I woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. Mom was in a good mood, and so was I. As my eyes fluttered open a huge smile crossed my face and I knew it was because of Deric last night. Was it real? Was it all just a dream? I hope not. Deric's real. I never felt this way before.**

** I didn't want to move. I just wanted to lay here and keep playing my mind on repeat of all the events that happened yesterday. I was ready to get up though. I slept like a baby last night. Closed the door. Smiled a huge smile. Saw that everyone was asleep when I got home and everything was unpacked. I hope it got mom's mind off of things. I rolled out of my bed and stumbled on a box. Ok, everything was unpacked except for my stuff. What a great way to start the day! The light reflected off my bed post and brought my attention towards the window. Then I remembered I was across from Deric's bedroom.**

** I walked to the window. Couldn't see cause of the sun. So I opened up the windows and walked on to the balcony. I saw Deric at his closet, shirtless, looking for something to wear. I smiled and it almost seemed like he felt someone staring at him because he happened to glance at his window. He saw me staring and I smiled even bigger as he came toward the window. He smiled back and opened it.**

** "Goodmorning you peeping tom." He laughed.**

** "I was not peeping. I was just simply looking out my window and the view happened to be you." I couldn't stop smiling. He made me feel happy again.**

** "Mmmhmm. So you never really answered me last night." I was confused.**

** "About what?" I asked unsure of what he meant. He laughed.**

** "Are we together or not?" I haven't really thought about it. I liked Deric but we just met yesterday. Maybe we should take it slow. But on the other hand. Why wait? He gives me such an incredible feeling. I bit my lip.**

** "I'll let you know soon." I smiled.**

** "Oh yeah? How soon?" He asked.**

** "Today sometime." He nodded. **

** "You having breakfast with your family?"**

** "Yeah, I am."**

** "Then you wanna hang for lunch and. . . . . the rest of the day?" He asked hopefully. I looked behind me into the room and saw all the boxes.**

** "Oh, I don't know Deric I really should get started unpacking if I'm gonna stay here."**

** "Come on Tally, you say you're gonna give me an answer today and then you don't wanna see me?"**

** "I do wanna see you Deric. It's just I gotta unpack, ya know?" He nodded.**

** "Ok, how bout I give you my number and you text me when your done with breakfast and I'll come over and help you unpack. Then will spend the rest of the day together." I thought about it. I would get done a lot faster and then I could have another amazing day with Deric again. I nodded.**

** "Ok, deal, hold on one second." I ran over and grabbed my cell from the empty dresser. Then I ran back to the balcony. "Ok, what's your number?"**

** "918-143-7063"**

** "Ok, got it, deal, it's a date." I spun around and closed the windows and looked for the box marked clothes.**

** I got dressed and hurried down the stairs to see mom setting a huge plate of pancakes on the table. They looked delicious. "Good morning Tally. Sorry I fell asleep last night. How was your night with Deric?" Mom asked.**

** "It was great mom, Deric and I had a lot of fun."**

** "That's great hunny. So what did you do? Hold that thought" She held up her finger and walked toward the stairs and started yelling. "CAMERON BREAKFAST!" She turned back to me.**

** "Ummm. Well he took me out to eat and we went bowling."**

** "That's it?" Mom asked suprised. "You got back pretty late."**

** "How do you know you were sleeping?"**

** "Exactly that's how I know it was late! Now what else did you do?" Her tone wasn't sweet anymore. It was like she was checking up on me. Patronizing me with all these questions.**

** "Well, uh, we had a little car trouble, so I helped fix his car. Well, not really fix but..."**

** "Tally! What did I tell you about cars and their engines?"**

** "To stay away from them but mo..."**

** "No Tally you know how I feel about that!" Why was she yelling at me? Why did she keep interrupting me? I knew it had to do with dad but she never acted like this. Suddenly Cameron came running down the stairs.**

** "What's all the yelling about?" Cameron asked.**

** "Nothing Cameron, your sister and I were just having an argument over that boy she took off with last night!" **

** "That Boy? Mom, his name is Deric and hes very nice! And you told me to go out with him so you could have your alone time doing god only knows! Why are you acting like this?" I was so fed up I didn't understand why she was acting like this. I had to get out of the house, I just wanted to burst into tears. I knew it was wrong but I had to.**

** I started for the door. "Tally! Where do you think you're going!" I didn't respond. I just kept walking toward the door. I opened it up walked out and slammed it shut behind me. Just like my dad had done. The only difference was I had to go back.**

** I walked down my porch steps and out on to the sidewalk. Reached for my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Deric's number.**


	8. I Wanna Talk About You

**Chapter 7: I Wanna Talk About You**

**(D.P.O.V)**

** I sat down with mom, dad, and Justin at the table to eat breakfast. I was trying as hard as I could to distract myself to thinking what Tally's answer was going to be. I wanted her to say yes so bad. I shook my head and tryed to shake the thought out of my head. I looked at the table. Mom had made bacon, eggs, and toast. I grabbed four slices of toast, a big slab of eggs, and about 8 pieces of bacon.**

** "Geez, what a hungry boy you are this morning. You act like you haven't ate in 3 days." Mom nagged.**

** "Mom, I ate last night."**

** "Oh, that's right with the Limbergman girl. What's her name?"**

** "Her name's Tally, mom."**

** "Well, isn't that a pretty name! Did you guys have a good time last night?" Mom always wanted to know everything and anything about our lives. I didn't mind though, it was easy to tell my parents anything.**

** "Yea, I'm actually seeing her today too. I'm going over after she has breakfast to help her unpack."**

** "DERICS GOTTA GIRLFRIEND! DERIC"S GOTTA GIRLFRIEND!" Justin squealed.**

** "Cut it out Justin!" I yelled.**

** "Yes Justin, please. Just because your brother's being a complete gentlemen doesn't mean that Tally is his girlfriend. Or is she your girlfriend now?" She looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at her and shrug.**

** "You guys just met yesterday!" Dad yelled.**

** "What's that supposed to mean Daniel? You told me that when you first saw me it was love at first sight!"**

** "Yes Carol but that's different."**

** "Oh? How so?" My mother questioned.**

** "We were older than Deric, sugar pie." Now my dad was sucking up at giving her that sweet and innocent look but she just rolled her eyes.**

** "Mom, Dad I don't exactly know if Tally and I are going out."**

** "How don't you know?" Mom asked.**

** "Well, we kissed last night bu-"**

** "YOU KISSED? A KISS IS NOT JUST A KISS TO A GIRL, DERIC!" Mom interruted.**

** "Oh, so we are?"**

** "I assume so. At least I'm positive you are!" Just then my cell phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket. Unknown number. It almost had to be Tally. "No calls at the table Deric."**

** "Please mom! Just this one time it might be Tally." She sighed.**

** "Well ok, you're excused."**

** "Thanks mom." I got up from the table and kissed her on the cheek. I walked outside on to the porch. "Hello?"**

** "Deric? It's me Tally. Listen, change of plans" She sounded shaken by something.**

** "Is something wrong?"**

** "Yea kind of, listen I don't want to talk about it now, but let's not pack okay? Let's just go out." She sounded almost scared.**

** "Are you sure?" I wanted to be positive this is what she wanted to do.**

** "Yes, Deric, please." She almost demanded.**

** "Ok, I'll pick you up in a second."**

** "No need. I'm already heading up your driveway." I shut the phone and started looking for her and as sure as you know it, there she was walking toward me. I sprinted towards her. She looked so pale and worried. **

** "Tally you looked scared to death are you sure you're up for going out?"**

** "Yes Deric, right now you're the only person who takes my mind off reality." I was startled. I wanted to comfort her but I didn't know just what to say.**

** "Um, ok, did you eat breakfast?" I asked.**

** "No."**

** "Do you wanna come inside and grab a bite to eat before we go out?"**

** "Not today Deric. I don't want your family to see me like this."**

** "Ok then, I guess our first stop will be to the Pizza Palace to get you breakfast."**

** "Deric, that's sweet of you but I don't need to eat anything."**

** "It's no problem, I want to do it, now wait here, I'm gonna go grab the keys."**

** I could tell something was really worrying her as she said almost nothing while sipping at her orange juice waiting for our breakfast pizza to arrive. I wanted to make her feel better. I wanted to know her answer but I didn't want to upset her more then she already was.**

** "Tally are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?"**

** "Yes I will just not here. I wanna be alone with you first." I gulped she wanted to be alone with me. Just that thought of her and I alone was like music to my ears."**

** "Here's your pizza. Enjoy!" Paul said. He was looking seemingly chipper today. His baldness was showing underneath his big and tall chef hat and his belly seemed ever so jolly as it went along with his grease stained apron.**

** "Thanks Paul." I said. Tally grabbed the first piece. She really was hungry. I knew breakfast would be a good idea. I had the whole day together what should we do? Did she wanna be alone with me after breakfast. I watched her nibble on her pizza when she noticed me staring.**

** "What?" She asked. I shook my head.**

** "Nothing. I just really wish I knew what was bothering you so I could help."**

** "Deric, I promise I'm gonna tell you, just give me time to blow some steam off. Let's go have fun and this evening let's go some place alone and I'll tell you what's wrong." She sipped her orange juice. "Oh, and of course tell you my answer." She smiled.**

** We got done eating and started heading towards the car. Tally walked on her side of the car and I sprinted in front of her to open the door for her. She must have liked that because she gave me one of her cute smiles. I got in the drivers side and put the key into the ignition but didn't start it. I turned to Tally. "So...where to now?"**

** "Some place fun and exciting!" She exclaimed. I started to think. Hmmm someplace fun and exciting that Tally would like. I really wanted to cheer her up but there really wasn't much to do in this small town. I started to think of places my mom loved to go that made her happy. Hmmm, well, when mom always got upset she'd always leave the house and come back with tons of clothes. That's it! I'll take Tally shopping!**

** "I know! I'll take you to Tony's Thrift Store!" I shouted.**

** "What's there?" She asked.**

** "Really great clothes for a really low price." I smiled. She smiled back.**

** "You're really going to take me shopping?" She sounded unsure but excited.**

** "Yup and you can buy whatever you like." That put a gigantic smile on her face. Oh Lord, what did I just get myself into?**

** We entered the doors of Tony's Thrift Store and Tally's face glowed when she saw all the clothes lined up row by row. She turned to me almost as if to ask permission to explore the store. Instead she asked, "Anything?"**

** I laughed. "Yes, Tally. Anything you like." She smiled and grabbed my arm, pulling me along for the ride. I looked up to see she was pulling me. Towards a sign that said: SHOES!**

** We exited the doors of Tony's Thrift Store. Tally and I were carrying 6 bags each! Damn did girls love to shop. But if Tally was happy, then so was I. I seemed to take her mind off of whatever happened back at her house. I popped the trunk and fit my 6 bags in the trunk. I had to put the rest of the bags in the back seat. All of her 20 pairs of everything. Literally! She said she needed every color of the rainbow to color coordinate all her outfits. Women! "Uh! I'm so tired! Shopping is hard work! Is there a place around here where we can just relax?" She asked.**

** "Well, we could go to the park. I know a secret little secluded spot where no one will bother us."**

** "Perfect!" She exclaimed. "Then we'll have time to talk about everything." She smiled and winked at me. I was finally going to get my answer. We were off to the park**

** There weren't many people at the park this evening like there usually was. A couple kids and their parents and a few people just out for some excercise. I searched the backseat for a blanket we could sit on while we talked. Rumaging through all of Tally's shopping bags, I finally felt something soft and pulled it to the surface to reaveal my green blanket.**

** "Deric, why do you have a blanket in your car?" Tally asked suspiciously.**

** "It's not what you think. I get cold while driving. In all honesty I'm...I'm a virgin." My face felt hot. I can't believe I admitted that to her but I didn't want her to think I kept the blanket in here for doing that kind of stuff. She chuckled. "What?" I asked. "Hard to believe?"**

** "Well, actually yes, I pictured you, the ladies man." I nodded. Was she a virgin? **

** "What about you?" She didn't answer. She just smiled and got out of the car.**

** I got out of the car too with my blanket and walked toward her. "Well, you gonna show me your secret spot or not?" She asked.**

** "Oh, yeah, come on, follow me." I commanded her. We were walking side by side and I got this strange urge to just want to hold her hand while walking toward her. I wanted to make a move without seeming to forward, but then again how much more forward could I get? I mean we kissed last night. Nontheless, I scrunched up the blanket and put it in my left hand and started walking more closely toward her. She didn't react. So, I left my right hand kind of dangle and swing by her, gently brushing on her shirt sleeve. She looked up and smiled at me. I took my hand and touched her just below the elbow and slid my hand down until I reached her left palm. She accepted my embrace by sliding her fingertips in between mine and gripping my hand as if she never wanted to let go.**

** We walked hand in hand down the jogger and bikers path. After a few miles I spotted the clearing that me and my friend Kurt had made a while back. Well, it wasn't exactly a clear clearing but it was clear enough that I could see it. Maybe that's just because I knew it was there. Tally sure didn't seem like she noticed it. "Tally, come this way." I led her to the grassy path. I moved the big rock that Kurt and I had placed there to make the trail seem unpassable.**

** Tally laughed. "Some secret.' That made me laugh. This time she grabbed my hand and we started walking again. Soon, we came to the spot where I' ve had tons of alone time, made campfires, thought alot about life, and even swam off the bank. "Wow, Deric, this spot is so beautiful."**

** I laid the blanket down of the grassy ground and sat down and Tally came over to join me. We sat and just stared at the river for the longest time until she broke the silence. "Deric, I am."**

** "You are what?" I asked a little confused, coming back to reality.**

** "A virgin." She answered. I smiled and nodded at her.**

** "So, what happened this morning Tally?" I asked. She looked at me for the longest time and then sighed.**

** "I really have no idea. Remember last night? How she was the one that told me to go out with you and then this morning I get yelled at for taking off. Deric, she didn't even use your name! She said **_**that boy.**_** You took off with **_**"that boy"!**_** She's always been a proper woman she's never spoken to me like that. It's like something happened to her last night when we left. I just don't know what. She even yelled at me for helping you fix your own car! I mean I kinda get why she'd be mad at that because of my father, but still, me and my father are two different people!"**

** She stopped. I was stunned to see how many words came out of her mouth. Coming from the girl who never talked about her family now opening up to me withing two days of meeting her. I wanted to listen to her more and I know she was waiting for my response. "Where's your dad now?" I asked.**

** "I honestly have no idea. It's why we moved here. He kind of just walked out on us." She said quietly.**

** "Wow, I'm so sorry." I said apologetically.**

** "Don't be. You had nothing to do with it."**

** "Still, I'm sorry for asking."**

** "It's fine. It's time I got out these feelings. Nobody knows but me, mom, Cameron...and now you." At that moment. I felt her give all her trust to me and I listened to her talk about herself until it got dark.**

** It was now pitch black and Tally had just got done telling me just about everything there is to know about her mom and Cameron. I had her laughing and smiling and it made me feel amazing inside just to let her know that I was there to listen and not judge. It was starting to get chilly so i reached into my jeans and pulled out my wallet where I had matches kept. I also took out an old reciept from the other day when I had bought them and threw it into the fire pit. I grabbed some sticks and twigs that were laying near by and used the matches to start a fire. Once the fire really got started I sat back down with Tally. She leaned into me and put her head on my shoulder. I put my arms around her to give her more warmth.**

** "Deric?" She asked innocently.**

** "Yes?" I answered.**

** "Do you want to know why my dad left?" **

** "I thought you said you didn't know why?" I was confused.**

** "I do but I don't." She sounded even more confused than I did. "My dad walked out on us because...he raped...Cameron. He and Cameron came home from hunting and it was raining hard and they were both acting...so weird. We sat at the table for breakfast, mom just got her job promotion, and she made her favorite breakfast when she's happy, chocolate chip pancakes. My dad got up from the table and walked out the door before Cameron even told us why they were both acting so weird. There was no discussion or anything. He didn't stick around to even try and solve the problem. Cameron never talked much after that. Mom and I barely know what happened even to this day. Mom didn't want to call the cops. All she wanted to do was move and get Cameron away from all the horrible memories and help him try to talk to us more. I never talked about my family, because my family is a horrible wreck. You know? The weird thing is that my mom made chocolate chip pancakes this morning."**

** I finally got Tally home. Hoping that she'd be alright. It was late and I hoped she wouldn't get into trouble. Tonight was life changing and shocking. I wanted to help Tally so much. I felt so bad for her, but how could I help her? How? **

** Suddenly, my phone started ringing, I looked at my phone it was Tally. I hoped everything was alright. "Tally? Hello? Is everything alright?" I asked worriedly.**

** "Yes Deric, everyone's asleep. Listen, I talked so much about me tonight that I almost forgot about you."**

** "What do you mean? You were with me all day?" She giggled.**

** "Apparently you forgot too. Your answer silly." I honestly forgot up until now. I was so worried about her nothing else mattered. I suddenly got very nervous.**

** "Oh yea? What's my answer?" I tried to ask cooly.**

** "Yes Deric, I want to go out with you."**


	9. Shooting Star

**Chapter 8: Shooting Star**

**(T.P.O.V)**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_** Deric and I have been dating for about a month now. I love how he treats me. He's such a gentlemen and is so sweet and we go out like every night!**_

_** Mom's still acting weird. I try to talk to her but she just blows up in my face. Not just at me, but at Cammeron too. So, whenever she starts acting weird I just call up Deric and he comes and gets me and takes me out. While Cammeron and Justin play with their electronics all day.**_

_** My life may not be the best right now, but at least I have Deric. He makes things so much better. I can talk to him about anything. I've never been able to talk about anything with anyone before. We talk about mom, Cammeron, Dad, his family, and of course us.**_

_** Deric said this night is going to be special though, and he won't tell me why. He says he has a suprise for me tonight. I don't know what it could be. My birthday wasn't til next month. Although, what I really want it to be is for him to tell me that he loves me. I know I love him and I want to say it to him, but I don't know if he feels the same way. It might be too soon to say it. I guess we'll see at 8 o' clock.**_

_**Tally**_

** I shut my diary and layed inside the first drawer of my night stand and locked it. I didn't want mom to see it and get ahold of it. I've been doing my best to avoid her at all costs during these past few weeks. I was bored. It was the middle of the afternoon and I was already feeling lost without seeing Deric. I was constantly with him now. I literally have been with him everyday I've been here. I couldn't help it I couldn't get enough of him and he sure didn't seem like he was getting sick of me.**

** I decided to walk out on to my balcony to see if Deric was in his room. I peeked into the window and didn't see anything. I whipped out my cell phone from my pocket and pressed 2 and the call button. Deric was my speed dial number 2 because my stupid cell won't let me change my contact speed dial number one, which is my account number to call if I want to add money to my cell balance. It rang, one, two, three...**

** "Miss me already?" Deric laughed.**

** I smiled. "Of course I do! I'm so anxious about tonight! I wanna see you. What are you doing?"**

** I heard him laugh again. "You're so cute when you're anxious. Right now I'm checking my car to make sure it doesn't break down or stall. I want tonight to be perfect."**

** "Oh, you want some help with your car?" I asked, hoping he'd let me come over.**

** "No Tal, I told you I want you to wait to see me. I wanna spur up your curiosity."**

** "Well, it's working." I sighed.**

** Again he laughed. "I'm sorry babe, but try to entertain yourself. I'll pick you up at 8 ok? See you then?"**

** "Ok, fine. Can't wait. Don't be late. Bye."**

** "Goodbye Tally"**

** ~Click~**

** What was I going to do until 8? I walked back into my room and looked around to find some form of entertainment. I glanced at my computer. It made me realize that I haven't talked to any of my friends in about a month. Back home Janel and I used to be unseperable. Then after the incident happened with Cammeron I really haven't talked to anyone but Deric. I decided it was time to talk. I wanted to send Janel an email.**

_**Hey Janel!**_

_** How's it going? I miss you! I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in awhile. A lot's happened. I'm sorry I was afraid to tell you why I was moving. I didn't want to leave. I hated the idea, until I got here. Now, I think that it was completely fate. I met someone special.**_

_** His name is Deric. He's cute, funny, and he makes me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. We actually started dating the second day I came here. I know that might be hard to think. You know I never trusted guys. Always thought they were out to break your heart, but Deric seems, different then most guys. A good different. He makes me feel like no one else can. He's actually taken me out tonight. He says he has something special for me. I have to tell you I'm completely head over hills for him.**_

_** Well, enough about me, how's your life? Have you met any cute boys? Tell your mom and dad I said hi. By the way, you know how my mom has been all cool and collected? Well, she changed since we moved. She's constantly yelling at Cammeron and I. Again, I miss you. Please write me back.**_

_**Your best friend,**_

_**Tally**_

** Email sent. Now I was bored, again. There wasn't much to do here without Deric. I looked over at my bed and started yawning. Deric and I were out late last night. Maybe I should take a nap and catch up on my sleep. It would also give me energy for tonight for whatever surprise Deric had planned for me. I yawned again and decided it was a good idea. I walked over to my bed and layed down. I set the alarm clock to 7 P.M. and dozed off, dreaming of Deric.**

** I abruptly woke up to small hands shaking me to death. "TALLY! TALLY! WAKE UP! YOUR ALARM CLOCK IS GOING OFF!" It was Cammeron shaking me. I immediately shot up from the bed and looked at the clock. It read 7:30. I overslept! Man I was tired! I started to freak out hoping that half an hour was enough time for me to get ready. I thanked Cammeron for waking me then rushed to the bathroom.**

** I stood and looked at the horrid sight of my face in the mirror. I had a lot of work to do! I started with my bed head and brushed it out, using hair spray to crip it so that it actually looked like this night was really meaningful. I wanted to curl my hair but I wouldn't have time for that now. Owell. Deric wouldn't be looking at my hair. Next, I brushed my teeth and got out my makeup bag. I layed out my lip gloss, eye shadow and eyeliner. After I applied them all I picked out my favorite perfume called Fruity Passion. I did 3 quick sprits when I heard the doorbell rang. I took one last look in the mirror before dashing downstairs to the door.**

** I opened the door and saw Deric all dressed up. It surprised me because I had only seen him in muscle shirts and baggy jeans. Tonight he had a nice blue collar tucked shirt with khaki pants and black suede shoes. He looked completely sexy. "Wow, Tally, you look..."**

** "Well, so do you!" I cut him off. He smiled at me and that made me smile at him.**

** "You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded. I was so ready to see what Deric had planned for me. We got in the car and we started coming up to the park. Deric was taking me to his secret secluded place. This was going to be some surprise! He grabbed the blanket from the back of his car and I even saw him grab a picnic basket. How romantic!**

** He held the blanket and the picnic basket in one hand as he grabbed my hand with the other and we started walking down the path. Suddenly, I heard running behind us and turned around to see a geeky looking red haired boy trotting towards us. "Hey Deric, what's up?"**

** "Taking my girlfriend to the secret spot we found." Deric told the kid.**

** "Well, it's not so secret anymore then." The boy laughed and then turned to me and smiled as he stuck out his hand towards me. "Hi, I'm Kurt, Deric's best friend.**

** I smiled with the same gesture. "Tally."**

** "Nice to meet you. Alright, well, I saw yoy guys walking this way and I just wanted to warn you that Eddie and his gang our down there a ways on the path messing around and doing things they're not supposed to do."**

** "I won't let them ruin our night." Deric commanded. "They should be afraid of Tally though. She socked Eddie a good one about a month ago." We all laughed. That was pretty funny.**

** "Well, how about I come along just incase they start any trouble and then I'll split when I know you guys will be ok and won't be bothered."**

** "Thanks Kurt." Deric thanked him and we started walking down the path again. Deric and I hand in hand with Kurt behind us. We walked about 5 minutes before we heard the miniacle laughter of 5 boys from around the corner. Then, I soon saw Eddie and the guy they called Sage that I met on Deric and I's first date. They were smoking weed and drinking big bottles of whisky. We said nothing and continued on our way coming closer to them. Suddenly, Eddie turned towards us and snickered.**

** "Well, well, well. If it isn't the bitch who broke my nose! What a nice surprise. Have you came to apologize?" Eddie yelled and started walking toward me. Deric immediately jumped in front of me.**

** "Leave her alone Eddie!" He shouted**

** "And what are you gonna do? Get your little ginger friend after me? Or are you just gonna let her sock me again?"**

** "Just let us pass through Eddie." Deric commanded. Eddie looked at Deric's arms.**

** "Aww. I'm sorry I didn't realize you had a cute little threesome planned." Eddie and his boys snickered. He was close enough now that I could smell the alchohol on his breath.**

** "Fuck off Eddie!" Deric was getting pissed now. He didn't want me to get hurt. He grabbed Deric by the shirt and made him drop the blanket and the picnic basket. Kurt then jumped in and jumped on Eddie'd back. Then the rest of Eddie's gang piled on top of Kurt. I couldn't take it!**

** "STOP IT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME EDDIE?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. All the boys stopped and got off of Kurt and Deric who didn't seem hurt but Eddie came walking toward me with a bloody lip.**

** "I want you bitch!"**

** "You can't have her!" Deric yelled. "She's my girlfriend now and I will not let you take advantage of her!"**

** "Then I want a fight." Eddie smirked. There was only silence now until Deric broke that silence.**

** "Fine, you wanna fight Eddie we'll fight but just you and me none of our boys and not today. I wanna fight you when you're sober, so it's fair." Eddie pondered that thought but he never took his eyes off me. It's like I was some delicious food that he just wanted to eat.**

** "Fair enough. This Friday. Right here, at this time. Don't be late. Come on boys!"**

** "Tally, you are absolutely incredible. You are amazing and beautiful and you make me so happy when I'm with you." Deric and I had just finished our picnic meal and now we nustled by the fire. I smiled at Deric's words. That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard.**

** "You make me feel the same way." He leaned in and we started kissing passionately. His soft smooth lips made my body tremble and then my hormones started raging. I wanted him. Our kisses became more pleasurable and forceful and he laid my head down on the blanket. His right hand on my cheek the other on my hip. I suddenly, regained myself and stopped Deric from kissing me. **

** "Sorry." He smiled and laughed breathlessly and brought me back up in a sitting position.**

** "It's ok. I liked it. I just think it's too soon to go that far." He nodded.**

** "I agree." A long pause. "Tally, do you wanna know my surprise for you for tonight?" I nodded. "It's something I wanna tell you. I don't know how you'll react to this and I hope this doesn't blow up in my face." I started laughing.**

** "What is it Deric?" I asked. I really was curious. How could he think I'd react in a bad way? **

** "I love you, Tally. Everytime we spend time together I fall harder and harder for you and I sat down and analyzed it and I do really love you. I've never felt this way about any other girl before." Tears started welling up in my eyes. My wish had come true. I was speechless but I had to say it back!**

** "I love you, too!" I screamed with tears in my eyes. I couldn't help myself I grabbed Deric and kissed him so romantically and passionately. We both looked at each other and smiled and laughed. As he held me in his arms and we gazed up at the stars.**

**I had to admit, stealing this moment, right here, with him, I never thought it could be possible to love someone so much. I wanted to be with him forever. I felt this special connection towards him that I couldn't ignore.**

** Sitting here watching the stars was the most amazing thing I had ever done. It even beat the moment my Aunt Linda scored me backstage passes to the Nickelback concert and I got to meet Chad Kroeger. Now do you see how much he means to me?**

** Deric pointed at the sky and gasped, "Look! A shooting star! Go ahead make a wish." What could I possibly wish for? The night was perfect, he was perfect and that just made everything perfect. "Let me guess? You think everything's perfect and you're not sure what to wish for?" I nodded a little embarrassed at how well he knew me and how little I knew about him. "Why don't you wish for your father or help for your mother?" Until, that moment I had completely forgotten about reality.**

** "Ok, well, I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to wish for.", I replied shmirkishly.**

** "Oh really? Why's that?" he asked curious.**

** "Because silly, if I tell you, then it won't come true." He smiled at me with those amazing golden eyes. I looked up at the star still soaring across the night sky. It seemed to almost be coming closer to us. I closed my eyes and began to wish. I wished that my family life was the way it was before. When we were all one, big, happy family.**

** After that, a sudden crash sound gave me a fright. When I went to open my eyes, all I can remember is blacking out. That was no shooting star.**


	10. We're Not in Georgia Anymore

**Chapter 9: We're Not In Georigia Anymore**

**(D.P.O.V)**

** I opened my eyes to see nothing but blinding white walls all around me. My waist was strapped to a metal operating table. My shirt was off and I had been hooked up to a machine that looked like a heart monitor but the machine wasn't beeping. I sat up trying to remember what happened. I was with Tally looking up at the sky when we saw a shooting star. A star that looked as though it was coming closer to us. Then, I blacked out. Where was I? Where was Tally? Was the shooting star the reason I'm here? What did she wish for?**

** I tried to get the strap lose from my waist but it was too strong for me to undo. All I saw was white. White walls, white floor, white ceiling. Everything was white except for this metal table. Wait, something red! In the right corner of the room. It was blinking. What was it? Could it help me get out of this room? How could I get over there? I started moving fiercely when the table started moving. The table had wheels! I could wheel over! I started shifting my weight and using my arms as if they were ores for a rowboat. Finally, I reached the blinking red light. I examined it more closely. What was it? It was a call speaker! If I pressed in on the button could it lead me to the voice of my kidnapper? Anything was better then waiting in this room.**

** I reached to the wall and pressed the button and held it in with my pointer finger. "Hello, is anyone there?" I waited. Nothing. I decided to speak louder. "Hello! Is anyone there?" I waited. Silence. Then a cackle, staticy sound. I waited longer. A scared skittish voice came through.**

** "Deric...is that you?" It was Tally! Was she hurt. She sounded so scared **

** "Tally are you ok? Are you hurt?"**

** "N...no...Deric, where am I? What happened last night?" I wish I had answers for her. I didn't even know where I was.**

** "I wish I knew Tally. I don't know where we are. I'm in a room thats all white. There's not even a door. I woke up, my waist strapped down to a metal rolling table, shirtless. I was hooked up to a machine that looks like a heart monitor. There's nothing else in this room but this speaker."**

** "Same here Deric, only, I had all my clothes on." Well, that was a relief.**

** "Tally I'm going to try to find a way out of here."**

** "How Deric? We're strapped to tables and there's no doors to escape out of...wait! Deric...I hear footsteps. Someone's coming. I'm scared."**

** "It's ok Tally. Just stop talking and be silent. I'll be able to hear everything that goes on." Then, I heard something that sounded like a machine starting up. Then I heard a robotic voice.**

** "Greetings, Oh I see you found out how to use the talkie box. Naughty human." Naughty human? The voice sounded small and squaky. I heard a click and then I was unable to hear anything any longer. I started panicking wondering if that thing that came into Tally's room was going to hurt her. I frantically started squirming and wriggling to get out of the strap but it wouldn't budge. It held me tight to the cold, metal table. Then suddenly, I heard footsteps. Coming closer to this room. Then one of the walls began to slide up. It sounded just like the machine sound I heard earlier on Tally's end. A mist of smoke appeared and covered the room and I couldn't see anything but a short, shadowy figure enter the room.**

** Then he started coming closer and spoke to me. "Greetings Earthling, I come in peace."**


	11. Out of This World

**Chapter 10: Out of This World**

**(D.P.O.V)**

** I couldn't believe my eyes and what my eyes had focused on seeing. A tiny green creature that looked like Yoda was walking up to me. I started to tense up wondering if this thing was going to harm me. "Relax, I have no intention of hurting you human."**

** "What do you want with me? Where's Tally?" I questioned.**

** "We want to learn and I assuming you are referring to the female human that we picked up with you?"**

** "Yes, where is she?" I wanted answers. I wanted Tally. I wanted to get here and get out of here.**

** "Be calm. Earth being. First, I would like to know the relationship status between you and the female."**

** I was weirded out by the question. Why was he asking me this? "She..uh..she's my girlfriend." He looked at me confused.**

** "She is just your friend and nothing more? OH Oh! I see what you mean now. You are romantically entangled with her correct? Excuse my comprehension of English I'm still learning."**

** "Yes, we are. What's this have to do with me seeing her?" The thing then grabbed something from his silver suited belt. It looked like a walkie-talkie.**

** "Gabbot, bring in the female and let her be reunited with her mate." A squeaky voice came back through the other end. The same squeaky voice that sounded like the one that had come into Tally's room. I couldn't make out the words. They were foreign to me. We're these aliens I was dealing with? "Your mate will be with you shortly Earthling. Let me introduce myself. My name is Gabbot, son of Tora and Eglet, and I came from the planet Mars. What shall I call you?"**

** "I'm Deric, son of Berta and Daniel Anderson, I came from Earth, obviously."**

** "Of course Earthling Deric that is where we found you."**

** "We? Whose we? What are you?"**

** "You should have figured that one out by now. We are alien specimens. All of us on Aura are."**

** "Aura?" I asked. I wasn't familiar with the name, but then again I wasn't familiar with alien names."**

** "Yes, it is the spaceship we are now on. We all came from the great 9 planets of the universe, even Earth."**

** "You little guys inhabit the Earth too. How come I haven't seen any like you around?"**

** "We take the form of human so we don't alarm the Earth's people. We have lived among you for many years now trying to learn."**

** "Learn what?"**

** "It will be soon time to tell you that, but I will not. That question is for Queen Lorisha to explain."**

** I didn't understand. What could the aliens possibly wanna learn from us? If they were living among us all these years to learn, why would they kidnap Tally and I? What was so special about us? Just then the wall slid open and Tally came in running towards me and threw her arms around me. Her facial expression told me she was really scared and I hugged her and kissed her. It felt good feeling her in my arms again.**


	12. Queen Lorisha

**Chapter 11: Queen Lorisha**

**(T.P.O.V)**

** Feeling Deric's embrace relaxed me a little. I was so scared. What did they want from us? Why did they bring us here? I wanted to go home. Where were we? Outer space? Somehow when I ran into Deric's arms it didn't seem to matter. His touch was so comforting his kisses were enough to make me smile. I'm glad they let me see him. Holding each other made me feel like we were back home. As if the little green men weren't watching us awkwardly.**

** "Well?" The one that held me hostage in my room questioned us.**

** "Well what?" Deric asked.**

** "When will you two be ready to mate?" I was shocked!**

** "Excuse me!" I bursted out.**

** "Ya know...intercourse." The other green man stated. Deric looked appalled.**

** "Woah, we only started dating a month ago, we haven't done that yet. Nor are we ready to." Deric told them.**

** "I see." They both said simultaniously and then huddled in one corner whispering to each other for a few seconds. When they were finished discussing whatever they were talking about the one that took me hostage came over to the table Deric was strapped to and lifted the other man on his shoulders to free Deric.**

** "I've already told human Deric this but my name is Gabbot and this is my sidekick who is also named Gabbot. We are also twins. You may call me Gabbot 1 and him Gabbot 2 when we are both together. We have both decided to take you both to the Queen."**

** "The Queen?" I asked shockingly. They had a queen? How many more of these creatures were there? Deric stood up from the table.**

** "Terrific, can I have my shirt back now?"**

** Gobbot 1 and Gabbot 2 led us to a huge circular room. There were podiums set up all around one side of the wall to almost make it look like a council meeting room. Then I heard marching and looked behind me to see other green creatures crowding around us. I took hold of Deric's hand, squeezing it tight. Hoping for the best.**

** Everyone was silent as Deric and I stood still in the middle of the floor. Waiting and yet nothing was happening. Deric spoke up, "I thought you were taking us to the Queen?"**

** "Shh be quiet Earthling the Queen will be arriving soon." Gabbot 1 hushed Deric.**

** We stood still for what seemed like an eternity but it was only 5 minutes. Then I heard footsteps. One of the walls slid open and in walked a small green creature with a crown on her head. She almost looked like an old frog with her wrinkled skin and big, huge eyes. She had a royal purple cape around her and she carried a golden septar that was taller then her. She walked weakly and slowly up to one of the podiums and as she did the whole room fell completely silent.**

** When she got to the podium she finally spoke. "I am Queen Lorisha, Queen of all extraterrestrials on Aura. Daughter or Zaphna and Farqua of planet Venus. Who are you?" Her voice was strong and bold. Deric had tightened his group and moved me forward to the podium at which she stood.**

** "I am Deric Anderson. Son of Berta and Daniel Anderson of Earth." I was surprised at how proper everyone was being. I guess it was my turn to show proper judgement to a stranger Queen who was not my own. I stepped forward.**

** "I am Tally Limbergman. Daughter of Christina and Richard Limbergman." Instead of silence gasps filled the air. As if all the alien creatures were surprised to hear my name. I looked at the Queen hoping for some answers as to why this was.**

** "Daughter of Richard Limbergman you say child?" Did they know my father?**

** "Yes, do you know of him?" I asked more confused then ever. Then suddenly the wall that opened that the Queen had just moments before passed through open again. Only this time this figure was tall. A body frame that seemed so familiar. When the smog cleared I gasped at what I saw. My jaw dropped to the floor. For the person who stood at the entrance was my father.**

** I stood there speechless not knowing what to do or say. I then decided to work up the courage to actually say something to my own father who walked out on me. I took a stepped forward and mummbled out the only words I could think to say. "Daddy?"**

** "Why Tally. What a lovely surprise!" He sounded happy, but a weird happy. But I was so excited to see him that I didn't care. I ran into his arms as if I were a little girl again.**

** I screamed, "Daddy OHMYGOSH is it REALLY you?"**

** He put his arms around me and started soothingly patting my back. "Well, not quite sweetie, there's something I need to tell you."**

** Wait, something wasn't right. Why was he here? "Why are you here?"**

** "That's what I need to tell you."**

** "Then tell me, why are we all here, Dad?"**

** "First of all, I'm not your dad." My mouth open wide. I was shocked. He sure looked like my dad. "My name is Quebec and a came to your home planet a year ago. We were in desperate need to learn how you humans reproduce."**

** Queen Lorisha added. "Yes, we are in war with Saturn and we heard they were planning to attack us in 2 lightyears and our numbers are few. Us aliens need a special type of liquid to reproduce, Jaga Syrum. We put it on our fingers and smear it in our reproductive glands to make an alien life form. But you see, we are no longer capable to have Jaga because it was imported to us from Saturn and now that we are at war with them we desperately need more aliens to help us ward them off. That is why we chose Quebec to go down to Earth and learn what humans call sex."**

** "What does this have to do with us?" Deric asked.**

** The man they called Quebec spoke. "Well, you see they sent me to West Virginia and I had no idea how to reproduce in your world. I tried just studying you people but that didn't help. I went to a place you humans called your park and there I overheard a human. The human that you used to call your dad. He was speaking to another Earthling about how he was trying to have another child with his mate. So after he was done at the park I followed him to your house. There I spotted you. The most disturbing, unusual, beautiful creature I've ever seen. I knew I had to do something to be near you. I felt this strong connection towards you." Quebec started walking toward me and Deric jumped right in front of me. **

** "Back off freak, she's mine!"**

** "Only technically, for she is a part of me."**

** "What are you talking about? You said you're not my father! So what did you do with him? And why do you look human? Why are you in my dad's body?" I wanted answers and I wanted them now.**

** "I killed your father."**

** "What?" I yelled. Tears welled up in my eyes. Deric had gotten closer to me and started to wrap his arms around me as I burst into tears. I couldn't believe it. Were aliens really cruel if they wanted something so bad? I was so furious now. No more tears, I had to fight back. "So you just up and decided to kill my father at the convenient time that he raped my brother?" "Just for your spaceships safety?"**

** "No I'm sorry.", he apologetically explained, "I actually raped your brother. I didn't mean to! I didn't know what I was doing. Us aliens are very inexperienced with mating the human way. You see your mother would not mate with me because she said she was on some period and Lorisha contacted me and said that time was running out, so I panicked and you were sleeping. I learned that while a person is sleeping you can't mate with them it is considered rape and I didn't want to get in trouble. So then, there was your brother, and was sitting in front of the box that was playing the pictures watching wepons kill animals. So, I conjured up a gun with my powers and showed it to him and he immediately wanted to go try it out. It was the perfect opportunity to get him alone. I didn't know it was to be considered rape in your world. Here, we can mate with other males, females, and family members."**

** Tears were pouring down my face like a waterfall. I couldn't believe my life was so messed up. But wait...he didn't tell me how I was technically a part of him. Did I even want to know? Yes. I had to know the whole truth. "How am I a part of you if you're an alien?"**

** "Well, you see when I realized that trying to reproduce didn't work. I desperately needed a girl to mate with. Queen Lorisha called me from the spaceship and she said I needed to act fast and she told me that aliens can't reproduce with humans. So she sent me just a smidget of Jaga. It was all we had leftover from what Saturn gave us. I snuck into your room while you were sleeping and put it inside of you."**

** "YOU WHAT? I'm going to have an ALIEN BABY?"**

** "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALIENS TRYING TO DO HERE?" Deric yelled. He was just as stunned as I was.**

** "We are trying to save ourselves Earthling Deric! No, Tally you are not pregnent."**

** "Then how am I a part of you?" I screamed.**

** "Because when he put the Syrum inside you, you were human. Now you are part alien!"**


	13. Deric VsWHO!

**Chapter 12: Deric VS…WHO?**

**(D.P.O.V)**

**My head was spinning wildly out of control and my heart felt it was about to burst out of my chest. Did he just say what I think he said? Did he really just say that my girlfriend is part alien because he fingered her in her sleep? How messed up were these creatures? They've been living with us on Earth for so long that they have learned almost nothing about the way we live. I felt a wet water droplet trickle down my arm when I realized I was still holding Tally who was crying hysterically.**

"**I think you've heard enough for one day." Queen Lorisha stated. "Gabbot1 take Earthling Tally and Deric to the mating facility room number two-hundred and six. The coziest room we have."**

**I was furious! I wanted to get out of here! "What the hell!" I busted out. "After all you've put Tally through you still want us here! Don't you think she's had enough? Why should we care about you? What have you aliens done for us?"**

"**I'm sorry, but we still need your help in producing life forms to help us win back our lives and supplies. Besides if we take Tally back now she'll die. She doesn't know what it's like to be a half specimen." Queen Lorisha explained.**

"**So you're just going to keep us here and try to teach Tally the lifestyle that you live?"**

"**Precisely, and we want to also try to convince you to try and help us by mating."**

**They were really starting to push me over the edge. "Tally and I have only been dating for a month! Us humans don't rush that fast into sex just because some people tell us to! We haven't had sex yet and WAIT! Besides, didn't whats-his-face over there say that an alien can't produce young with a human. If Tally's an alien it wouldn't work anyway."**

"**Tally is only half human and therefore able to produce. If you are the father though the outcome of Tally's baby will not be able to be determined. It could come out half alien, all human, or even a full blooded alien."**

"**Well, that's just awesome! What if Tally and I do get out of here and want to have kids someday and the baby comes out full alien? What am I going to tell parents then? That we were abducted by aliens? They'll think I'm a loony!"**

"**Well, if you don't want her in your room, she can stay in mine." Tally's father figure responded.**

"**Back off! I never said I didn't want her anymore, she's still mine and will remain mine so keep your nasty ass alien fingers out of and off of my girl!"**

**Screaming that made me feel good and superior to these aliens and Tally must of liked hearing it to because I felt her grip cling tighter to me and when I looked down at her she was staring into my eyes. She might have been half alien, but that didn't change the way I felt about her. We were gonna get through this together and we were going to get out of here…..someday.**

"**Deric, have you ever heard the saying: everything happens for a reason? You were brought here because it is your destiny to be here. To achieve something great. Something people wait their whole lives for. You should cherish the time with us." Queen Lorisha spoke wisely.**

**I was so tired of arguing with these ignorant creatures. I wondered what time it was. My eyes were starting to feel heavy and I was starting to feel overwhelmed with exhaustion. I surrendered. "Fine, just lead us to our room."**

**Gabbot led us into a huge room. I sure was tired, but when I saw the room my eyes bugged out of their sockets. It was like an expensive hotel room bedroom. There was a huge king size bed in the middle of the room. With red silky sheets and pillows and the walls and carpet were a fuzzy red and the lights were even heart shaped! To the right of the bed was a huge red heart shaped dresser to put our clothes in (which we didn't have any anyway) and to the left was a gigantic heart shaped hot tub! There were hundreds of rose pedals and sweet smelling candles around the room! It was a lovers paradise. I looked at Tally to see if the expression on her face was the same is mind. It wasn't. She still looked scared and unsure of everything around her. She looked at me and fake grimaced at me. At least she was trying to make the best of it and while we were here in this room…why shouldn't we? Gabbot left and I wanted to cheer Tally up and get her mind off everything. "Tally, I know were going to be here for awhile, and I know you're worried about a lot of things, but just know that alien or not, I still do love you and nothing could change the way I feel about you. You will always have me." I took her arms and pulled her close to me. Her head resting on my chest.**

"**Deric, you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I'm so scared, I can't believe I've been an alien for a month or so and I didn't even know. I don't even feel different. The only thing I feel is disgusted."**

"**Babe, you are still beautiful inside and out and no matter what happens I'm still going to be here by your side. Now let's say we relax you and try to shake off this stress by enjoying a dip in that freakin huge hot tub over there?"**

**She looked at me and started busting up laughing. "I don't have any clothes."**

"**Well, neither do I." I chuckled. I glanced at her and then at the hot tub and started walking towards it. I pressed the button that said on and instantly steam and bubbles started forming at the surface. I slipped off my shoes and socks with my feet as I took my shirt off with my hands. I looked at Tally who was staring at me probably wondering how I could make light out of the situation that we were in, but I knew I was starting to comfort her by cheering her up and I seductively took off my pants with my back towards her and stepped into the lovely feeling sensation of the hot tub. I breathed out a sigh of relaxation and waved to Tally to come in and join me. She sighed as if she had given in and started to cautiously lift up her shirt. I could see her soft radiant skin and her small naval and then as shirt came completely off I glanced at her medium sized breasts cupped in a lacy red bra. She paid no mind to me looking at her and continued to take her shoes off and slide her pants down past her knees. I instantly felt turned on and I soon had an erection I couldn't fight. Her red laced panties that matched looked so good on her half naked body. She stepped out of her clothes and strutted toward the hot tub and I scooted over to make room for her and to somewhat hide from her my erection. **

"**Oooh it does feel nice and so relaxing."**

**She started to close her eyes and relax more and move closer towards me. I didn't want her to feel I had a huge hard on for her especially after everything that's happened to her and I today. So I tried to think of a quick distraction so she wouldn't notice.**

**I suddenly splashed her and she screamed with excitement and splashed me back and soon we were both carrying on and having a great time until she decided to get closer to grab my hands so I couldn't splash her. Well, my mistake was putting my hands down to my sides and when she tried to grab them she accidentally grabbed my boner. She stopped** **her motions suddenly and started giggling and I began to blush and get extremely nervous so I quickly conjured up an excuse to get out. "Um I'll go ask someone for some towels!" I hopped out suddenly and as quickly as I could without falling and threw on my shirt before I raced out the door. On the other side of the door I breathed a sigh of relief and decided I better find some towels so I started walking down the hall trying to find somebody to ask. **

**About 5 minutes walking down the long corridor hall I heard a voice behind me yelling, "YO ANDERSON!" The voice sounded so familiar that if I wasn't on this spaceship I'd have sworn it was Eddie. I turned around and gasped, because it was Eddie.**

"**Eddie what are you doing here? Did they abduct you too?", I asked and he started hysterically laughing.**

"**Well, actually Deric I live here and here you can call me Januka and by the way…I haven't forgot about our fight tomorrow, so it's great that you're already here. I assumed you've been to the council room already will fight there, to find out who gets to mate with Tally. 8 o' clock, don't be late!"**


	14. Fight For My Love

**Chapter 13: Fight For My Love**

**(Tally's P.O.V)**

**Did Deric just get excited over me? I giggled. I know I shouldn't have with everything that happened to me today but Deric was right. I needed to relax and in this hot tub I was definitely relaxed. I glanced over at the huge heart shaped bed that me and Deric would be sharing tonight. Our first night together in the same bed. I was nervous but excited. I wanted to take the next step with Deric but that was exactly what the aliens wanted us to do. I started wondering if they had cameras set up in here to keep an eye on us. I shivered at the thought. Then I remembered the most important information I received today. I'm part alien. So what if me and Deric did expand our relationship and want to start a family. Would our kids come out aliens?**

**I bent my head back and started to relax more to ease all this tension inside of me and before I knew it I started dozing off. I startled awake by the slamming of the door. It was Deric looking pissed as ever. "Deric, what's wrong?"**

"**I just saw Eddie." I was so puzzled.**

"**WHAT?"**

"**He's one of them!" Shouted Deric. "Eddie or Januka or whatever is god damned alien and THAT'S not even the worst part." I climbed out of the hott tub dripping wet just now realizing that Deric never brought back towels. I crossed my arms over my body to help myself dry and started to shiver as the cold air ventilated through my body.**

"**Then what's the worst part?" I asked Deric not knowing how this could even go more wrong than it already has.**

"**He still wants to fight me for you. Tonight in the council room at 8. The winner gets to mate with you." At that moment I think I just swallowed my heart. I wanted Deric to win, but he was only human and there was no telling what those aliens could do. What if he lost?**

"**And what if you lose?" I gulped. He walked toward me and pulled me close. He put his hand under my chin and raised my head so I was looking into his eyes.**

"**Tally, I swear on my life I will not lose. I will not lose you."**

**Those words should have been comforting to hear but all I could think about was those aliens having massive powers that could kill him instantly. I opened my mouth to try to reason with him but instead came a great big uncontrollable yawn. Deric chuckled and said, "Someone's tired."**

**I looked at him foolishly. "Well. Duh, I didn't exactly get a good nights sleep last night."**

"**Yea, I know." He looked at me apologetically. "You wanna take a nap?"**

**I looked at him in shock. "What time is it? Shouldn't you be training and getting ready to fight Ed..or I mean Januka?"**

"**Tally, I'm not worried about it, ok? And besides what's the point in trying to fight someone if I'm feeling groggy from getting a restless sleep last night. Come on there's a nice comforting bed right there and a clock on the stand its only 6 we have time."**

**As much as I hated to admit it, Deric was right. We both needed sleep.**

**We awoke to the sound of the alien alarm clock ringing on the stand next to us. It was 7:50 which meant we had 10 minutes to get down to the council room. I didn't say a word. I was nervous, the alarm was like death bells ringing in my head. I rolled over to see if Deric was awake. His eyes fluttered as he caught my gaze and he turned to me and smiled one of those great big smiles that I love so much. "Well good afternoon, beautiful." He said cheesily. I rolled my eyes.**

"**How can you not be the least bit concerned that you might lose me within the next 10 minutes?" I asked concerned.**

"**Tally, I told you. There's no way I'm going to lose you. You're my girl. No one else's."**

**Then out we walked. Hand in hand. Out of the alien suite, out to the hallway, and down to the council room. Deric gripped my hand tighter as my hands began to sweat because I knew these aliens probably had more power than 10 humans combined. We got to the huge door and stood there until it opened for us. We walked inside to find absolutely no one. I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this guy we thought was Eddie wouldn't show up. Maybe he chickened out, or maybe…I was wrong. On the other side of the council room a large door slid open and in strolled Januka ready for battle. "Rule one Anderson. No weapons. Not that you had a chance to grab some anyway before your abduction." He snickered. Deric let go of my hand and walked towards him. "Rule two. I lied about the first rule…there are NO rules!" And just like that before I had time to even blink Januka whirled his hands into a ball and fire appeared and his hands! Deric stopped but he didn't back away he was preparing his move for when he threw it. "Aww you poor defensless human. See Tally they're so worthless!" He threw the fireball in his hands and before Deric could make a move it hit him and knocked him to the ground. The ball didn't burn him but the impact was harsh on his muscular body.**

"**STOP IT!" I yelled. I ran to Deric and threw my arms around him. "Deric please don't do this. We can tell the other aliens whats happening, we can get out of here." He grunted.**

"**Tally I'm fine let me finish this." By now I had tears welling up in my eyes.**

"**But what if he kills you?" He cupped my cheek in his soft hands and looked into my teary eyes.**

"**He won't, I promise. Now help me up." I nodded my head and got to my feet and gripped his arm firmly to pull him up. He kissed me on the forehead and whispered that he loved me in my ear and then told me to back up. I nodded again and headed toward the far wall. He watched as I was far enough away and then started toward Januka again.**

"**Haven't had enough yet Der…." SQUEAKKKKKK suddenly a loud noise appeared that made Januka not pay attention and look all around him.**

"**Nope" Deric said and punched him while he wasn't looking. It wasn't enough to knock him down but he bounced back with a bloody lip. Without even questioning the weird noise Januka pushed Deric full force into the opposite wall I was at. Deric grabbed Januka's shirt to distract him again and then he kneed him in the groin. (If aliens even had a groin) Nevertheless, the distractions seemed to be working. Oh how easily they got distracted. Hey, maybe that's why I was always like that. The groin shot worked and made Januka howl in pain as he gripped his penis as if he were in severe pain. This gave Deric plenty of time to come up with his next move. He ran to Januka put one hand under him gripped his neck and this time plunged him into the wall. He must have been holding him pretty tight because I heard him choking from across the room. What Deric didn't have was Januka's powerful hands and I could just barely make out Januka's hands on Deric's abdomen before the full force of his power flew Deric halfway across the room. I bit my lip nervously. How could he be so certain he was going to win? Januka ran to where Deric's body fell and went to body slam him but before he could Deric rolled out of the way and did a swift low turn around kick to knock Januka off his feet. He was down and Deric and took his opportunity. He put his whole body on Januka's a applied pressure to his hands to his chest so he couldn't move or use his power's in anyway. "Now you did say that you were just joking about rule one right?" Deric asked. Rule one? What was rule one? Weapons? Did Deric have a weapon? Januka's face eyed him curiously as if he was pondering the same thing I was. Deric put his knees on Januka's arms so he still couldn't move them then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small Bersa Thunder pistol and aimed it at Januka's face. "Just because I'm not an alien doesn't mean I can't satisfy Tally. Alien or not she will forever be mine. Now if we can't agree on that, I'm going to have to kill you. I'm sure theres other alien girls on this ship. Full aliens unlike Tally. So what do you say? You gonna back off my girl or what?"**

"**Over my dead body." Januka said. I started shaking. Was Deric going to kill him?**

"**As you wish." Just as I was about to prepare myself for a bone chilling gun shot the door that Januka arrived in slid open and in walked Queen Lorisha.**

"**What's going on in here!" She yelled.**


End file.
